


Day 14: Snow in California

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, California, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cashton, Christmas, M/M, NYC, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Ashton doesn’t want Calum to leave Cali to go back to NY
Relationships: Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 7





	Day 14: Snow in California

Ashton would do anything to keep Calum here with him in California. The dark haired boy has been staying at his place for the past week to spend the holidays together. He flies back to New York for University in a few hours. 

He hates long distance relationships but the two of them make it work. After all it's only until Calum finishes his degree which is in June next year.

Ashton's awoken by a thud followed by swearing. "Cal, you ok?" He asks not wanting to the leave the warmth and comfort of his blanket burrito. 

"This fucking thing won't close"

He stifles a laugh looking over at Calum struggling to pack his bags. The kiwi currently grumbling that he can't close his suitcase. 

"Maybe fold the clothes instead of just shoving them in there?" Ashton suggests, words muffled by the mound of blankets and pillows surrounding him.

"I was trying to take a shortcut so I can join you on that bed before I leave" Calum responds now seated on top of his black American Tourister suitcase hoping his weight will assist in it zipping shut. 

"And I'll be the one laughing when it explodes open at the airport sending clothes flying everywhere" Ashton giggles.

Once he has finally closed the blasted thing, Calum jumps onto the bed pulling Ashton into a kiss as soon as he hits the mattress. 

Deepening the kiss, Ashton puts his hand on the small of Calum's back and pulls him closer; making use of the limited time they have left before Calum's flight. 

Ashton knows he's asking for the impossible but he wishes that it will snow in California. All he needs a Christmas miracle or something similar to stop his man leaving today.


End file.
